1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing method of reaction materials and a mixing apparatus for performing it. Especially, they may be used in a dispenser for a two-liquid mixture type bonding agent, apparatuses of vacuum-injection type, liquid coating process molding or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production line use of an appliance using the two-liquid mixture type bonding agent including, for example, ambient temperature hardening type expoxide resin and its hardening agent, the operator mixed, in batch processing, the epoxide resin and its hardening agent manually. The operator, for example scooped a small amount of mixture with the tip of a needle or toothpick and applied it on a given location for bonding operation.
However, after mixing the two-liquid mixture, the hardening reaction of the epoxide resin was advanced by the open ring of the epoxide group and the reaction with the functional group of the hardening agent with the hydroxyl group. It became difficult to scoop the mixture to apply it, so that most of the mixture was discarded. Also, there was the automatic dispenser adapted to the two-liquid mixing method represented by the static division mixture using the split plate or the split blade.
However, the static mixer using the conventional static division mixing method required some extent of liquid amount for the mixing operation, so that it was unsuitable to precisely mix, and discharge, a micro-amount.
Also, the gellation condition before the hardening operation was unsuitable for the mixture supply of materials of minute order or less. Further, even in the mixture of the material which was capable of maintaining the gellation condition for several tens of minutes, a washing operation was required to remove the mixture attached on the mixer, the split blades or the like.
Also, an apparatus which introduces raw materials into a given container, and compulsorily stirs the raw materials by variously shaped blade type forced stirring apparatus, an apparatus which causes the raw materials to collide against each other under the high pressure within the given narrow container to mix them, or the like was used as the mixing apparatus. However, the mixing apparatus using the blade type of forced stirring apparatus had more materials loss, because the remaining amount of the mixture liquid was large because of the relative large void. Also, the washing operation was required with gas or washing liquid, a large amount of washing gas or washing liquid being required for sufficient washing operation. Furthermore, the remaining washing liquid deteriorates the property of the matter after the hardening of the raw materials mixed thereafter, thus causing problems of production and cost, production stability. Also, the collision mixing apparatus was suitable for the mixing of liquids of low viscosity, but was not suitable for sufficient mixing of the raw materials, of high viscosity, mixed with bulking agent, was not suitable for correct mixing of small amount of raw materials without embracing air bubbles, furthermore required a high-pressure hydraulic source or the like.